warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawnfire's Secret
Chapter One A yellow she-cat with blue eyes and one white paw slid through the forest. A dark gray she-cat with gray eyes was behind her. “Dawnfire, are we there yet?” Dawnfire shook her head. “This is secret, so keep quiet.” They came past the border where they once fought. They slid out of LightningClan territory into a thicker forest. When they crossed to the other end, it got lighter. It opened up at the right to a grassy clearing. It had built-in nests, where pine needles had not been strewn across the floor. Comfy-looking piles of sand lay where their nests were. “Like it?” Duskleap brightened. “Of course I do! But my Clan sends thick patrols here that look at every corner of every forest and clearing, so… We should go.” Dawnfire ducked. “They know about this place? My sacred?” Duskleap nodded. “Come on, Dusk, we’re going on a mission.” Duskleap looked surprised. “Why?” “To save my forest,” Dawnfire replied. “You get cats from your Clan, I’ll get cats from mine.” They split up. Dawnfire’s mind was whirling. Would any of her Clan agree? Would any of Duskleap’s Clan agree? Once she arrived, she announced, “I want to tell you something!” The cats looked up. “There’s a secret forest, and MistClan is invading it.” Yowls rose from the crowd, and Dawnfire smiled. She knew she had a loyal Clan by her side. Chapter Two Three of Dawnfire's warriors had agreed to come, Hollytree, Ivypaw, and Spottedpaw, now Spottedheart. "I feel weird, being the only apprentice," Ivypaw mewed. "It's okay." Dawnfire led them to the place, and she met Duskleap. "She's helping," Dawnfire told them. Four warriors were behind her. One was Shadefire. "You never told us we had to be with LightningClan!" His voice was a snarl. "Don't worry, you don't have to do this for very long," Duskleap promised. "Ivypaw, Hollytree, Spottedheart, meet these cats." Duskleap whisked her tail. "Shadefire, Streakpaw, Fireleg, Stonepelt, meet them." Fireleg looked like a young warrior, Streakpaw was an apprentice, and Stonepelt was a dark gray she-cat. "How long will we do this?" Whined Shadefire. "As long as it takes," snarled Duskleap. The sisters looked at each other, then commanded the cats. "We have to take this forest as one of ours," Dawnfire started. "You never told us we had to fight," Duskleap complained. Dawnfire sighed. "We're fighting, I'm sorry. Ivypaw, get backup." They leaped into a fight - this had ended wrong. "Streakpaw, get backup," hissed Duskleap. Paws were pattering from LightningClan's side. Cats poured in. They had arrived! Chapter Three Froststar came in. "I knew teaming up with them would only lead to trouble," she snarled. She bit into Rockfire's leg. The tom yowled. "How long will they outnumber us?" Asked Fireleg in a small voice. "Not long," promised Duskleap. "Teaming with you only led to trickery," snarled Duskleap. "At least our Clan is smart," Dawnfire retorted. Suddenly, a yowl rose above the fighting. A yowl Dawnfire recognized. A yowl of grief. It was from Stonepelt. "Fireleg is dead! But backup is coming!" The LightningClan cats turned. MistClan cats were heading down. Their pelts were sleek and well-groomed. "Do you even care about beauty?" Asked Sunstar, looking in concern at their ruffled pelts. Froststar shook her head, and leaped at him. She got a tight grip around his throat. Good luck. Sunstar choked, and Rockfire leaped. "LightningClan will not kill another MistClan cat!" Rockfire dipped his head to Froststar. "If you let him free, the forest is yours." Froststar loosened her grip. But was it already to late? Sunstar's eyes had clouded over. "No! It was to late," a wail of grief came from Duskleap. She leaped on Froststar, but Dawnfire shoved her off. "If you want to play like that, we will." Even leaderless, these cats were stubborn. Chapter Four Eventually, Dawnfire and LightningClan won the land. Dawnfire scent marked it. But then, she smelled MistClan. She slipped out of the territory. She went into MistClan camp, and, she leaped on the deputy, and slit it's throat. The hot smell of blood rose in the air, and before anyone could see her, Dawnfire slipped out. "I must have done the right thing," she muttered. But she knew, that could not be justified. All her secret missions had failed. She knew she was a stupid cat. But, in StarClan's point of view, she wasn't. She was welcomed. "Thank you," she murmured. "Thank you all. Thank you for accepting me. I didn't want to rot in the Dark Forest." Category:Hollytuft Category:Contest Entries